


Frere Jacques

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: У девушки мурашки по коже пробежали, когда она услышала эту отчаянную просьбу. Джош редко прибегал к ее помощи – только тогда, когда понимал, что совсем близок к безумию, и что не сумеет справиться с собой, даже если раздерет себе руки в кровь.





	Frere Jacques

Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous ? Dormez-vous ?   
Sonnez les matines ! Sonnez les matines !   
Ding, dang, dong ! Ding, dang, dong !

Джош давно привык к кошмарам и галлюцинациям. Каждая ночь, которая должна была являться спасением, была для него чем-то вроде камеры пыток: ложась в постель он терпеливо внимал двум знакомым и любимым голосам сестер, напевающим вполголоса детский канон про братца Якова. И если раньше он мог счесть это за колыбельную, то сейчас звук приевшейся за месяцы одиночества мелодии въелся в мозг и разъедал остатки разума – песенка, словно постоянно капающая вода, сводила с ума, и изо дня в день все сильнее действовала на нервы. Джош понимал, что Ханну и Бет уже не вернуть – несмотря на то, что полиция не нашла ни тел, ни следов крови, ни каких-либо других очевидных доказательств их смерти, он не сомневался в том, что девушки погибли, и – пускай косвенно – в этом виноваты его собственные друзья. Да, шутка изначально была глупой, да, розыгрыш был жестоким по отношению к Ханне, но никто и подумать не мог, что он закончится столь трагическим образом! Ни у кого и в мыслях не было, что девушка бросится в лес в такой мороз и вьюгу! 

Но друзей простить он так и не сумел. Они «не специально», «не нарочно», «прости, братан, так вышло». Неужели так сложно было понять, что для Ханны записка от Майка значила гораздо больше, чем все ее собственные принципы? Неужели нельзя хоть на минуту включить мозг и подумать о ней?! Джош сжал кулаки и закусил губу. Голоса в голове, напевающие песенку, становились громче, и иногда перебивались чьим-то заливистым смехом. Он сжался в комок в самом углу комнаты – на какой-то момент молодому человеку даже показалось, что Ханна и Бет поют где-то совсем рядом с ним, как раньше, когда они еще устраивали редкие семейные вечера. В глазах помутнело; к горлу подступил комок, но он нашел в себе силы сделать глубокий вдох и медленно считать от десяти до одного: этому нехитрому приему научил его какой-то психотерапевт на случай, если паническая атака начнется дома. Приток воздуха разгонит кровь, увеличит производительность мозга, и, если повезет, достаточно быстро прогонит приступ. Может быть, это и не было правдой на все сто процентов, но Джош предпочитал верить врачу – эффект плацебо давно известен науке. 

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох… Frère Jacques, frère Jacques...

\- Вас нет… Не смейте… - проскулил он, прокусывая кожу на запястье. – Нет… Почему вы не можете просто уйти… 

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? 

\- З-зачем? П-почему я? 

Sonnez les matines… 

\- Уход-ди. Уходите! Все! Н-немед-дленно! – выкрикнул он в пустоту темной комнаты, словно увидев незримого врага. – Оставь меня в покое… пожалуйста… 

Он всхлипнул как маленький ребенок, потерявшийся в темноте. Джош никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным: что он, в сущности, мог сделать против всех этих голосов, иллюзий, волн страха и паники, накатывающих на него с завидным постоянством? Как ему противостоять своему же пошатнувшемуся рассудку, своим же собственным мыслям? Он же не справится; он же не сможет все это выдержать один – и пускай рядом будут целые полки психоаналитиков, советующих ему менять обстановку, принимать таблетки и продолжать жить полной жизнью? Да он побывал, наверно, в самых затаенных уголках мира; кидал деньги на ветер, лишь бы скрыться подальше от преследования голосов и галлюцинаций; чем он только не занимался, пытаясь сбежать от назойливой, как будильник, песни в голове! И все впустую. Все. Все его попытки шли прахом.

Улучшения не наступало вовсе; то ли потому, что он пропускал уже третий сеанс психотерапевта, то ли потому, что врач ему совсем не помогал. Сам Джош не видел ни капли смысла в том, чтобы разглядывать разной степени мерзости картинки или объяснять, какую форму в его сознании приняла вот эта вот размашистая клякса. Все равно он видел одно и то же: пятна крови, трупы, пилы, шприцы и медицинские каталки… и – очень редко – какие-то очертания лиц, горы, лес… 

Ding, dang, dong… 

На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств Сэм всегда оставляла телефон включенным, в душе надеясь, что никаких таких обстоятельств не произойдет: сон ее и так был чутким настолько, что она просыпалась от малейшего шума, а за звонок в половине четвертого утра девушка могла бы и плешь проесть. 

Но одному человеку это прощалось: кое-кто мог звонить ей в любое время дня и ночи – в общем-то, поэтому Саманта не выключала звук на ночь: боялась, что не сумеет прийти на помощь, если она вдруг понадобится. Она ни за что не смогла бы себе простить еще и это. 

Телефон затрезвонил почти совсем под утро. Девушка, недоумевая, какой придурок мог набрать ее номер в пятом часу утра, с неохотой скользнула пальцем по кнопке вызова и недовольно прорычала в трубку:

\- Да?

\- Сэм? 

Джош. Черт возьми, конечно.

\- Да, привет, как дела? Ты в порядке?

В ответ раздалось недолгое молчание и короткий вздох. 

\- По правде говоря… нет, не в порядке. Я даже машину не могу завести, и… 

\- Мне приехать? – осторожно предложила девушка, садясь на постели и собирая волосы в хвост. 

Он еще немного помолчал и сглотнул. Кажется, он даже говорил с трудом. 

\- Я не хочу быть обузой… ты можешь просто поговорить со мной немного? 

Обычно этого ему было достаточно: Сэм выводила из себя такая изысканная – поистине канадская! – вежливость, и она не понимала, почему он просто не может взять и сказать, что ему нужен хоть кто-нибудь рядом. Она бы сорвалась с места, примчалась бы даже с этой самой пресловутой канадской границы, нарушила бы все правила дорожного движения и, может, накричала бы на полицейского – но добралась бы вовремя. Неужели он не понимает, что она тоже волнуется, и, черт возьми, спать спокойно не может после того, как он тихим, почти неживым голосом, в очередной раз рассказывает, как Ханна и Бет хорошо пели этот жутковатый канон про братца Якова! 

\- Могу. Но лучше я приеду. – в этот раз ее решительность взяла свое: все равно ложиться уже бесполезно. – Я скоро буду.

\- Только не клади трубку… 

У девушки мурашки по коже пробежали, когда она услышала эту отчаянную просьбу. Джош редко прибегал к ее помощи – только тогда, когда понимал, что совсем близок к безумию, и что не сумеет справиться с собой, даже если раздерет себе руки в кровь. При встрече он шутил и игриво улыбался, отпускал шутки и постоянно планировал какие-то вечеринки – он и виду не подавал, что с ним происходит что-то ужасное – юноша до последнего держал все в себе, позже беснуясь или тупо стуча кулаками по стене, сжимаясь где-нибудь в самом далеком углу, пытаясь перебороть страх и панику, овладевавшую им в мгновение ока. Как жаль, что она ничего не могла сделать! 

И он опять вел себя как обычно: только в зеленых, поблекших глазах, читалось страдание и ужас, будто кто-то или что-то пытает его. Сэм едва не передернуло: ее друг, веселый и беззаботный балагур Джош, готовый на спор с Крисом выхлебать ящик пива, изменился до неузнаваемости всего лишь за пару месяцев. Он осунулся и побледнел; и, хотя стороннему человеку это было бы незаметно, в самых его движениях появилась какая-то натянутость, осторожность и нерешительность, как будто каждый раз, когда он к чему-то прикасается, то обжигается или колется. 

Сэм даже вопросов задавать не стала: только увидев знакомую фигуру с поникшими плечами, она моментально бросилась ему на шею – соскучилась. И это не было игрой, способной утешить тяжелобольного: она искренне волновалась за него.

\- Спасибо, что приехала… 

Девушка улыбнулась и хлопнула его по плечу. 

\- Мы же друзья!

Sonnez les matines… 

Он выдавил из себя улыбку. 

\- Да, верно… Ты… меня понимаешь больше, чем другие. И я тебе очень благодарен. 

Голоса в голове замолкли. Тихое «ding, dang, dong» сошло на нет: хотя бы на несколько часов он мог почувствовать себя нормальным человеком. Сэм вернула в него силы: теперь он верил, что найдет способ справиться с этим наваждением.


End file.
